Akatsuki Konoha High Chapter 1
by PrettyGirlJ69
Summary: The naruto characters are back in school & new students have enrolled. What will happen?


**Akatsuki High | Konoha Middle School - Part 01**

*Beep Beep*

*Yawn*

"Good Mo-"

*Thud*

"Ow!" Kimona Shouted As she got up from her bedroom floor.

"What The Fuck Happened?" Kimona Muttered to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She used the bathroom and then she brushed her teeth. Then she took a shower. As she stepped out, her sister knocked on the door. "Come In!" Kimona Replied. Kusawa Came in and announced "I Have to leave for school in a few minutes so hurry up!". So Kimona wrapped her towel around her body and went into her room. She got a pair black underwear and a black bra , of purple and black Nikes , black ankle socks , a pair of grey cinched fleece capris , a dark purple Aeropostale t-shirt , and , a dark purple head band. She got dressed & grabbed her keys & put them in her pocket. Then, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her father was cooking breakfast ever since her mother was framed and sent to jail for a year. It had been 7 months and she was coming back home in 5 more months. Kimona sat down and her father made her & her sister eggs with cheese, bacon , and , waffles. Then , they ate at the table . Then Kusawa and Kimona said goodbye to her father.

She walked to school with her cousin , KaraMari. "So , Are You nervous?" KaraMari said. "Nervous? Me? No…" Kimona said. "Somebody", She replied. "Just forget it!" Kimona said. The approached the school building. There were students standing outside in a two lines as the principal was giving them their room numbers and schedules. Kimona walked to the line , with KaraMari following her. A Boy with silver hair named Hidan that was slicked back stood behind KaraMari. They went into the building and upstairs to the 5th Floor. Kimona was in home room503. KaraMari was in the same class. They had assigned seats. Another boy with numerous piercings sat next Kimona and a girl with brown hair sat across from her and a boy with spiky blue hair sat next to her and at the end of the table was the boy with his hair slicked back. "Now, you're going to introduce yourselves to each other. Oh, and my name is Kakashi but call me " So the class began to chat. "Hey, My name is Hidan. What's yours?". "Kimona" She replied. "Nice Name" the girl with brown hair commented. "I'm Bianca". "I'm pein", the boy with the piercings said.

*Bleeeep* the first period bell rung. They had sex-ed first. Madara (a.k.a Tobi) kept on looking at Kimona. He thought to himself, "hmm…I wonder if she's the girl that Deidara was talking about…". They went in the room 508 and Jaraiya was the teacher. "Welcome to sex-ed. My name is Jaraiya and I'll be teaching you kids about sex.". Noises and laughter were heard through out the room. "Sex Is A Very beautiful thing that made all of us". Then Tsunade came in. "Tsunade , what are you doing here on this lovely day?!". "Shut Up! Class, lets go to gym. We're having an assembly"

The class nearly knocked Tsunade down as they ran out of the door. "Hey! Two Straight lines to the gymnasium immediately!". Everybody walked back to the class room door and did as she told them. When the arrived at the gymnasium, they sat down. Kimona sat down next to Bianca , Pein , Konan , Samantha (Itachi's Younger Cousin) , and , Kamari (New Student). Then , Madara Sat next to Deidara , Sasori , and , KaraMari was sitting next to Zetsu and Kisame. Pein and Konan were arguing because she saw him with Ino in the morning so they broke up & were still arguing about it. "Why would you cheat on me? What , One girlfriend isn't enough so you gotta meet some slut and walk her to the park alone??" konan yelled. "I Can Explain , She's-" pein began to say but was cut off my konan. "You're girlfriend number two? I get it. You're getting bored with me right?" she protested, "No , She tried to flirt with me so I tried to walk her to the park and leave her stranded." He replied. "Hey Pein , Hehee thanks for walking me to the park but why did you run away , sexy? You know you want me!" The girl that he met this morning said. "Get away from him you slutty tramp!" Konan shouted to her. "You ugly , disrespectful bitch! Can you see that I'm talking to Pein? Fuck Off!" Ino replied. Then they snook outside and fought in the staircase. "Lets Talk About The School Rules!". "First : No Sexual Actions Or Sexual Harrasment will be accpeted. Second : Uniform will be mandatory in november!". Everybody began to suck their teeth and moan and groan. "Silence!!" Tsunade yelled. "Rule three : no interuppting a teacher or student. Four : no gum allowed during classes. Five : Food can only be eaten during homeroom , lunchtime and during breaks but no messes or else you will clean it up! Now thank you all and bye! "

The third period bell rung. The classes walked out. Class 704 (Kimona's Class) had english for two periods and then art. Kakuzu was coming upstairs along with Kiba and Deidara's sister , Deidra with late notes in their hand. *Pant Pant* "How the fuck can you walk up these stairs?" he said. "You're late! It's 10:17!" Tsunade said. "I Know...Damn!" Kakuzu replied. Kakuzu walked next to pein. "You see that girl??" Kakuzu said , pointing to Kamari. "Yea, why?" pein said. "She's Beautiful! Dont You Think shes beautiful?" he said. "Yea...Do you like her?" pein said. "Kinda" kakuzu said. "I though you were gay" Pein said. Kakuzu loudly replied , "Gay? Who the fuck told you that? I Love Girls...". A girl named June turned around. "Shut Up Dumb Money Obsessed Bastard!" she yelled. "Ahh you hoe!" Kakuzu said. Kakuzu walked in front of June and walked next to Kamari. "Hey sexy" he said. "...Hey Kakuzu..Bye Kakuzu" Kamari said. And she walked away

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**


End file.
